An electronic device (e.g., a portable computer, a laptop computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a digital camera, and so on) is being widely used based on its merits of portability and mobile usability.
To support the portability of such an electronic device, it is necessary to ensure a power supply thereto, even while a user is moving with the electronic device, as well as to equip the electronic device with a battery.
An electronic device such as a tablet computer is generally equipped with a battery that is secured by a mechanical device, such as a screw.
However, using a screw may increase the product cost of the battery and/or the electronic device.
Moreover, as the number of processing steps becomes larger and a time for fabricating the electronic device becomes longer, it may decrease the efficiency of a manufacturing process of the device.
Besides, some electronic devices with a battery secured with a screw may be involved in an accident wherein the screw or an accompanying mounting part is unscrewed from the device. Such damage may occur in a practical usage condition such as by repetitive dropping.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.